Melioidosis is a disease prevalent to tropical and subtropical regions of the world, with Northern Australia and SE Asia being highly endemic. The last decade saw a surge in melioidosis research largely because the etiologic agent Burkholderia pseudomallei is considered an emerging pathogen in many tropical and subtropical regions of the world and also listed as a Select Agent of biodefense importance. Current indications are that this increase in interest will be self-sustaining and continue over time. Despite the surge in research the World Melioidosis Conference (WMC) is at the moment the only regularly scheduled melioidosis conference anywhere in the world. The specific aim of this application is to secure funds for travel, accommodation and registration to enable at least 10-12 researchers - mostly trainees, young investigators and underrepresented minorities or scientists from underdeveloped regions of the world - to attend the 6th WMC (also known as WMC2010) that will be held in Townsville, Queensland, Australia, from November 30 to December 3, 2010. The main objectives of WMC2010 will be to bring together 250-300 scientists, physicians, postdoctoral research associates and students to discuss new findings from research academic laboratories, to focus on ways in which this can be translated into real-world settings, and to facilitate the development of strong collaborations between groups in the United States and Europe where much of the fundamental research is conducted, and the Asian-Pacific region and other areas where melioidosis is endemic. The opportunity to establish collaborations and engage scientists/institutions from developing countries that are committed to the testing of novel ideas and reagents to control and prevent melioidosis is both important and essential. The key themes of the congress include epidemiology, the environment and melioidosis, clinical and laboratory diagnostics, immunology and vaccine development, biodefense, and therapeutics. Project Narrative: Melioidosis is a rare but serious emerging disease of biodefense significance. Funds are requested to facilitate researcher - mostly trainee, young investigators, and underrepresented minorities or developing world scientists - attendance of the World Melioidosis Conference 2010 in Townsville, Australia. This conference will facilitate the development of strong collaborations between groups in the United States and Europe where much of the fundamental research is conducted, and the Asian-Pacific region and other areas where melioidosis is endemic.